The Surgical Pathology and Postmortem Section, together with the Cytopathology Section, Ultrastructural Pathology Section and Hematopathology Section provide complete service in anatomic pathology for the Clinical Center patients and collaborate with the research staff of all Institutes in those investigations which involve the use and study of human pathological materials. The staff is engaged in several projects involving clinicopathological correlation and pathologic characterization of disease studied at the Clinical Center. Immunocytochemical techniques have been applied to the characterization and study of tumors and other non-neoplastic diseases.